


Homecoming

by starryeyedsea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/pseuds/starryeyedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has a little surprise for Winry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izilen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izilen/gifts).



It had been a long three years, but finally Ed was home. Of course home was now Rush Valley and that would take some getting used to, but it was where Winry wanted to be so that was good enough for him. He had actually arrived home a day early and so was walking into his (new!) house in the middle of the night. Winry had opened a shop in her home and while there were a few lights lit, there wasn’t anyone in the shop so he wandered upstairs.

He finds Winry hunched over worktop in her workroom. At first he thought she was working but when he got closer he realized she was asleep. Her hand was still over a wrench and a piece of unfinished automail was just above her head. He gently nudges at her shoulder to get her to wake up only to be met with a wrench to the head.

“What whose there?” Winry yelled suddenly upright as Ed teeters backwards.

“Ed?” she said and put a hand to her mouth when she realized who it was.

“Yeeee,” Ed squealed and put a hand to his head, Winry quickly got up and rushed over to him and put a hand to his head.

“You scared me,” she said, “I didn’t know it was you, I am so sorry.”

Ed smiled a bit, even though he still had a hand to his head. He smiles even more as Winry pulls him in. Even with a wrench to the head, he was still glad to be home.


End file.
